Descubriendo a Madara
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: Típico,Sakura es enviada a una misión en Akatsuki.Pero, ¿y si en esa misión descubriera algo que nadie más descubrió, la verdad de uno de los akatsukis? ¿Y si se enamorara de ese miembro? Y sobre todo,¿Y si ese miembro fuese el mismísimo..
1. Chapter 1

Tenía los miembros entumecidos. Se sentía totalmente destrozada, muy cansada, demasiado.

-Kami… No por nada los llaman criminales de rango S…- suspiró mientras se tiraba en la gran cama de su habitación.

Todavía no entendía por qué demonios ella tenía que entrenar con Akatsuki. Se suponía que solo iba a hacer de médico, nada más porque ninguno tenía sus habilidades curativas y obviamente ninguno tenía su delicadeza a la hora de cuidar. A lo mejor Konan sí, pero ella estaba siempre muy ocupada. Seguro que solo son excusas para no atender a estos inútiles hombres pensaba Sakura cada vez que la de cabellos azules se ausentaba para no ayudarla en su tarea.

Miró a su alrededor y lo que vio le deprimió aun más. Si ya era bastante difícil lidiar con el sujeto enmascarado, dormir en su mismo cuarto era un suplicio total. _Todo _estaba desordenado. TODO. ¿Pero cómo rayos era posible? ¿Cómo encontraba tanto tiempo para ensuciar la habitación que compartían? Ese del pelo negro, ese infantil con máscara naranja… Lo primero que pensó al verle fue su gran parecido a Naruto en su forma de ser, siempre gritando y llamando la atención, y lo hizo, llamó su atención desde el principio. Se acordaba perfectamente…

FLASHBACK

Se encontraban caminando por un oscuro pasillo. Como se había imaginado la guarida, la temida guarida central de Akatsuki, era subterránea. O más que la guarida, era su punto de encuentro cuando no tenían misiones, donde descansaban más que nada. Seguro que no tienen más amigos, naturalmente solo se tendrán entre ellos pensó la chica de ojos verdes mientras la guiaban por el pasillo estrecho y húmedo. Miraba a los hombres que iban delante de ella con curiosidad. ¿Por qué se habrían unido a Akatsuki? Aunque eso no importaba. Ellos eran enemigos muy poderosos a los que debía traicionar, en eso consistía su misión, Tsunade había acordado divagar sus habilidades curativas y su gran fuerza para que esos criminales se fijaran en ella y la incluyeran en su organización, y cuando ellos confiaran lo suficiente en la "ex kunoichi" de Konoha, los traicionara sin escrúpulos. Totalmente ridículo pensó cuando se lo comunicó, ¿iban realmente a fijarse en ella y dejarla entrar en la organización así como así? Gracias a Kami tuvieron en cuenta que mató a Sasori, aparte de sus habilidades curativas. Era un plan complicado, pero daría lo mejor de sí para concluirlo con éxito.

Entonces se acordó del sujeto que cubría sus espaldas, este tipo tan extraño que tapaba su rostro con una máscara naranja tan extraña como su forma de ser. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo intentando que no se diese cuenta, pero claro, era un Akatsuki, _tenía _que darse cuenta. El tipo extraño le saludó con las dos manos sin decir palabra alguna. Luego con los dedos dibujó un extraño símbolo en el aire… No era posible… Sakura giró la cabeza hacia delante rápidamente con un pequeño traspié incluido que llamó la atención de los que iban delante.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó amenazador el más grande, un sujeto muy extraño de tez azul, que reconoció como Kisame. El otro hombre era Itachi Uchiha, lo reconoció enseguida por ese sharingan que asomó tras un azabache mechón de cabello, además que era bastante más pequeño que Kisame.

Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente tan rápido como pudo. Estaba muy sorprendida… ¿Ese hombre de detrás había dibujado…un corazón? Era extraño, mucho, demasiado. ¿Qué rayos le ocurriría? Escuchó una risita infantil a sus espaldas que la estremeció a más no poder.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se estiró en el colchón recordando aquel primer corazón que le dibujó en el aire ese que se hacía llamar _Tobi._ También recordó como aquella noche del mismo día que ingresó en Akatsuki, y le acomodaron en la habitación con quien sería su compañero de cuarto, se dio cuenta de que en aquella siniestra cueva también se convivía, aunque a veces no de la mejor forma…

FLASHBACK

-Ey, ey, ey, Sakura-chan, ¡esta será tu habitación!- gritó extasiado Tobi.

-¿Q-qué? Pero…esta no es…-tartamudeó señalando un cartelito colgado del picaporte en el que se leía con letra bien clara TOBI.

-Seee, jijijiji. ¡También es la mía! ¿No es genial, Sakura-chan?- dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven que no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar. Simplemente cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de ese curioso hombre, distinto a todos los otros Akatsukis, simpático. Olió su chakra con terror, ¿quién era ese sujeto? Tenía una cantidad de chakra inusualmente alta… Este pareció leerle el pensamiento.- N-no te asustes Sakura-chan. Yo nunca te haría daño, porque… ¡Tobi es un buen chico! Ven- la arrastró dentro del cuarto-, te enseñaré la habitación donde duermo, bueno, donde tú vas a dormir también jejeje.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba bastante oscuro, las persianas estaban bajadas, había prendas tiradas por todo el suelo y olía extraño, como a vainilla…eso le gustó. Por algún motivo se sentía bien, dentro de lo que cabía a esperar, claro. Era reconfortante que justo fuera a tocarle compartir cuarto con el más agradable de ellos.

Tobi la miró lago tiempo pero la chica no se movía del umbral. Entonces sin pensarlo mucho la cogió en volandas y la introdujo en la estancia cerrando tras de sí la puerta con el pie, quedando casi en total oscuridad

-¡Aah!- gritó Sakura con sorpresa.- ¿Q-que haces?

-Ssshh, Sakura-chan, despertarás a todos.- le susurró al oído tiernamente.

-Puedo andar perfectamente…- se quejó sonrojada. ¿Sonrojada?

-Es que a las princesas se las lleva en volandas, jijijiji.- luego se acercó a la cama con ademán de dejarla en ella, pero unos repentinos golpes en la puerta los exaltaron, y Tobi la dejó caer en el suelo con un pequeño salto. Luego, un gemido por parte de Sakura, que se había golpeado contra el piso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras Tobi saltaba hacia atrás evitando cualquier cercanía con Sakura.

- ¡Eh, Tobi!- un hombre rubio se introdujo en la habitación vociferando- ¡Que rayos fue ese grito, uhn!- tan irascible…, era sin duda Deidara.

-Ah…p-pero Sempai, si apenas fue un grito de nada…- intentó excusarse el buen chico.

-Sabes perfectamente que tengo el sueño ligero, y duermo en la habitación contigua. Así que si te aburres mucho y no puedes dormir, yo puedo ayudarte, ¿sabes?- dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos bruscamente.

-A-ah, p-pero espere Sempai, si hace eso, se destrozará la manicura que Konan le hizo anteayer…- le avisó con inocencia Tobi.

-¿…M-manicura?- preguntó Sakura en un susurro _casi _imperceptible, aguantándose la risa como podía mientras miraba al sujeto de ojos azules.

Este no pudo menos que sonrojarse hasta las puntas, luego su mirada se ensombreció siniestramente, y a Tobi le recorrió un escalofrió de pies a cabeza. No era la primera vez que su Sempai adquiría esa aura maligna y devastadora. Enseguida, una mueca de horror se formó tras la máscara naranja, provocada por otra mueca asesina por parte de Deidara. Lo siguiente que Sakura recordaba era una nube de golpes y patadas, y finalmente una gran explosión seguida de un muy estrepitoso: _¡seguro que así no volverás a ponerme en ridículo, uhn!_

Posteriormente Deidara, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja salió de la habitación dándole las buenas noches a Sakura.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sonrió al acordarse de esa, y de las muchas otras peleas que tuvieron Deidara y Tobi…o, más que peleas, eran palizas para Tobi y una buena forma de des estresarse para Deidara. Suspiró profundamente. Luego se levantó de la cama dispuesta a ducharse. Cogió ropa de recambio y se metió al baño. Se quitó las prendas lentamente, mientras acariciaba su piel a cada movimiento, delicada. Por fin su cuerpo se estremeció a causa del frío de la desnudez, y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que había logrado instalar en aquel baño tras las muchas quejas de Pein, que aseguraba que los espejos no eran de fiar… Ese Pein…el _líder_ de Akatsuki, aunque estuviera un poco trastornado, era en el fondo un buen tipo, demasiado protector, pero un buen tipo después de todo. Se contempló de arriba abajo durante unos momentos. Sonrió entrecerrando los ojos algo avergonzados. Aparte del espejo, solo había una persona en el mundo que había visto su cuerpo pálido ya maduro sin prendas de ropa que lo cubrieran. Esa persona con la que había estado conviviendo los últimos meses, esa que le había enseñado unas cuantas lecciones para crecer en la vida, esa de la que menos se hubiera esperado enamorarse y que ahora sabía que no podría olvidar nunca, esa persona…

Desde la primera vez, desde la vez que perdió lo que nunca imaginaría que perdería en esa terrible organización.

FLASHBACK

La fina lluvia que caía se convertía poco a poco en gruesas gotas que empapaban a la kunoichi que entrenaba en el bosque. Se había instalado desde el medio día en ese trozo de mundo aparte, como mágico; el lago que brillaba cristalino invitándola a darse un baño, la hierba verde moteada de colorines que la incitaba a tumbarse y descansar, y esos frondosos árboles que ocultaban aquel mini paraíso… Todo era distinto a aquella maldita cueva subterránea tan mal decorada, _estilo gore _solía decir ella.

Entrenaba sin parar, hora tras hora, agotando todas sus energías, y solo cuando no le quedaba ni un ápice de chakra en el cuerpo, se tomaba un pequeño descanso. Así le habían enseñado ellos, los Akatsukis.

En uno de esos descansos, su nivel de agotamiento era tal que decidió tumbarse unos segundos en la hierba fresca, craso error, ya que a los pocos segundos Morfeo ya la había abrigado con su manto del sueño, ignorando la lluvia por completo. Tampoco duró mucho esa situación porque al poco sintió una respiración dificultosa cerca, demasiado cerca de su rosto. Luego, unas manos insistentes que le daban pequeños golpecitos en el brazo, intentando despertarla.

-Hug…-poco a poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con una máscara naranja con líneas espirales que la mareaban- Qué rayos…

-Jijijiji- cómo no reconocer esa risa infantil-. Veo que ya despiertas Sakura-c han.-era Tobi.

La chica de cabellos rosas se incorporó quedando sentada junto al hombre raro, y un poco aturdida le miró insistente.

-Que… ¿qué hora es?- le preguntó al azabache. Este miró al cielo.

-Mmm… es de noche ya, así que…la hora de cenar, supongo.

-Oh, genial, me he dormido…- se quejó la menor.

-Oye Sakura-chan, ¿cómo encontraste este sitio?-preguntó con curiosidad fingida, más bien quería alargar el tiempo que pasaba con la chica antes de regresar a la cueva.

-Pues…vengo aquí a entrenar desde hace bastante tiempo, lo encontré por casualidad-le sonrió ella.

-Oh…ya veo. Neee, Sakura-chan…

-Eh, ¿sí?- no podía dejar de mirar ese orificio oscuro a la derecha de su máscara naranja, es decir, ¿qué rostro misterioso se ocultaría detrás? ¿Quién sería Tobi en realidad? Había oído, espiando, a Pein dirigirse a Tobi como "Uchiha"… Era todo un enigma, sí. Le veía en esos momentos, haciendo gestos ahogados, con esa voz chirriantemente insoportable pero amistosa, tan alegre, y no podía creer que fuera un Uchiha de verdad, o no comparado con Itachi, siempre tan seco.

-Sakura-chan… ¿me estás escuchando?-preguntó dudoso Tobi.

-Ah...no, lo siento, ¿qué decías?- preguntó sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

-Es igual…-suspiró el enmascarado.

-Mmm, Tobi.

-¿Ah?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- él asintió, ella señaló su máscara con cara inocente- ¿debajo de tu máscara… cómo eres?

-¡Oh! Pues…- se acercó a la Sakura peligrosamente mientras ponía la mano en su máscara- ¿quieres saber?- esta vez la tonalidad de su voz cambio drásticamente, era la de un hombre, no la de un infante.

Sakura se estremeció ante ese cambio repentino, y sonrojada como estaba por la proximidad del azabache, asintió con rapidez. Estaba nerviosa, y no solo porque fuera a descubrir realmente el rostro de Tobi, sino porque de por sí él ya le ponía de los nervios cuando se acercaba tanto, y eso pasaba muchas veces…

Lentamente su cara fue quedando al descubierto hasta que la máscara finalmente descansó en el suelo verde y mullido y Sakura pudo contemplar el rostro del hombre. Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en sus ojos. Eran negros, intensos y atrayentes, como un pozo que te invita a que descubras sus profundas aguas. La dejaron descolocada y aturdida. Luego se fijó en esas extrañas ojeras que le hacían parecerse a Itachi, pero quizás menos marcadas, luego su nariz, recta como la de sasuke…, y cómo, no esa piel pálida que tienen todos los Uchihas. Sin duda era uno de ellos.

El Uchiha acortó distancias, se posicionó justo encima de la chica con una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Chocó su frente con la de la joven y colocó los brazos a los lados su estremecido cuerpo, agarrando la hierba verdosa y húmeda.

Ella enrojeció al instante. Nunca ningún hombre había estado tan cerca de su cara, de su cuerpo… Sentía el corazón latirle a un ritmo frenético… ¿qué era esa sensación tan desbocada en su pecho?

-T-Tobi… -susurró cerrando los ojos, intentando calmarse.

-Bueno…en realidad…no me llamo Tobi… -cerró los ojos lentamente-. Es solo un seudónimo. Mi nombre, supongo, lo conocerás… Me llamo… -abrió entonces los ojos para contemplar la expresión de Sakura tras sus siguientes palabras-…Madara Uchiha.

Sakura tardó en reaccionar. Madara Uchiha, Madara Uchiha… ¿de qué le sonaba? ¿Y por qué tendría que sonarle según él? Lo único que le era familiar era el apellido... Poco a poco fue recordando, sus tardes en la biblioteca de la Hokage, las historias de la fundación de Konoha… De pronto todo encajó. Lo recordaba a la perfección, como un momento vivido tan solo unas horas antes. Madara Uchiha era…

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse directamente con los del de cabellos azabaches al que tan solo un minuto antes hubiera identificado como Tobi. Una mueca de decepción se formó en el rostro del Uchiha al comprobar que esos ojos cristalinos que antes le habían mirado con vergüenza y algún atisbo de felicidad, ahora le miraban con horror y miedo.

Sakura intentó alejarse de él pero únicamente pudo mover un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás. El peso del hombre encima de su vientre la inmovilizaba. Movió lentamente los labios para articular su nombre.

-¿…Madara…Uchiha? –luego el susodicho asintió con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro. A lo mejor Sakura no sabía nada de su historia y solo le recordaba como uno de los fundadores de Konoha, aquel que perdió contra Hashirama Senju por el puesto de Hokage. Sakura frunció el ceño confundida, ignorando que Madara había vuelto a acercarse un poco más a su rostro-. Pero, entonces tu… ¡deberías estar muerto, o por lo menos ser viejísimo! No, no, ¡deberías estar muerto! Los libros dicen que el primer Hokage peleó contra ti, y que ganó con tu muerte.

-Pero no deberías creer siempre lo que dicen los libros, Sakura. Es cierto que perdí contra Hashirama, pero al contrario de lo que todos creen, mi muerte solo es una negra mentira.- declaró arrastrando las palabras. No podía decirle el motivo de su farsa, de la falsa muerte y de su huida. No quería que ella también le odiara. Ella no…

-Pero aun así…- comenzó dudosa-, aun así no es posible que sigas con vida, ¡si incluso tu apariencia es la de un hombre de no más de 25 años!- exclamó.

-No seas ingenua -rió divertido Madara-. Las apariencias engañan, o díselo a la Hokage si no. Creo que a ella tampoco le gusta envejecer, ¿no? Aunque lo mío se un poco diferente… Yo soy…inmortal –miró intensamente los labios de la chica, tan rosados y apetecibles… desde el primer día había sentido la tentación de probarlos.

Ella lo notó, pero se sentía tan confundida… Todo ese tiempo había estado tratándole como a un chaval, nunca había experimentado una real atracción física hacia él, y de todas formas, ¿cómo haberlo sentido con esa máscara de por medio? Pero ahora era diferente, veía ese rostro perfecto, o a lo mejor se lo imaginaba ella, pero parecía un auténtico dios, una criatura inalcanzable. Su cabello negro y mojado por la lluvia se adhería a su frente, y alguna que otra gota caía por su rostro muriendo un sus labios. Su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a subir solo con mirarlo. En el fondo ¿qué le importaba a ella quien había sido antes ese hombre? Ahora estaba con ella, ahí encima, mirándola tan profundamente…

No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar allí mirándola sin hacer nada, sin probar sus labios. Pero no quería hacerlo, temía estropear el momento, romper la magia que se sentía en el ambiente. Cuan complicado era el amor…mucho más que las misiones, más que capturar un biju, más que cualquier pelea que hubiera tenido nunca. El amor no dependía solamente de él, dependía de dos personas. No era como tomar una decisión y ya. Tenía que estar totalmente seguro de los sentimientos de Sakura para hacer cualquier cosa, aunque ella le estuviera mirando con deseo, aunque sus verdes ojos centellearan pidieran a gritos más contacto físico, un beso.

El no sabía nada de esa clase de amor, nunca lo había experimentado, y era una de esas cosas que no te enseñan en ningún libro o ninguna academia. Un sentimiento. Era cosa de jóvenes lo de guiarse por los instintos, él era de otra época, no tenía edad para andarse con juegos, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, perdido en ese angelical rostro.

Sakura se impacientó, esperaba desde hacía un buen rato un beso, pero este nunca llegaba. Estaba segura de que en la mirada de Madara veía unas ganas locas de posar sus labios sobre los de ella, no era tonta, podía sentirlo, y le ponía los nervios a flor de piel que no se decidiera. Maldito hombre pensó. Luego no pudo esperar más, los codos le dolían de tenerlos apoyados en la hierba tanto rato, asique se inclinó hacia delante y logró su propósito, su deseo. Su beso.

En cuanto Sakura empezó el beso, Madara se encendió, como si le hubiera despertado por fin de su trance. La tumbó bajo el presionando sus labios, mordiendo el inferior dejando pequeñas marquitas. Sakura flotaba en su nube, no se lo podía creer, ¿verdaderamente podía haberse enamorado de Madara? ¡¿Se había enamorado de un Akatsuki? Si, se dijo, para qué mentir. Abrazó al Uchiha presionando sus cuerpos ardientes, recorrió su espalda con las manos bajo su camiseta negra. El hombre profundizó el beso, sin embargo la chica todavía no le había dejado terminar, y pidió con la lengua. Sakura estaba un poco perdida, no sabía qué debía hacer, era su primer beso. Al notar la insistente lengua del aparente joven, abrió la boca para facilitarle la entrada. Madara recorrió la cavidad, memorizando ese dulce sabor de la flor de Konoha. Estaba extasiado y comenzó con caricias por el cuello de la muchacha. Esta se estremecía a su paso como si de corriente eléctrica se tratase.

**¿Merece seviews? ¿Críticas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Piedras (espero que no T.T)? Sí, ya lo se...¿cómo he podido dejarlo ahí? Pero tiene segunda parte, por supuesto. Solo que perdí el pen donde la tenía... Pero ya la estoy buscándola, si es que alguien la quiere, claro... ¿Debo subirla?**

**Besitos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí, por fin, la segunda parte! Sí, lo sé, he tardado demasiado y no pienso poner una escusa barata, simplemente dejé el PC aparte y ni me acordé del fic... Lo lamento! Pero, por si todabía queréis leerlo, aquí está, vuelve, con un poco de lemon, poco, pero algo, la segunda parte de mi MadaSaku. Enjoy! ;D**

**xXxXx**

Madara recorrió la cavidad, memorizando ese dulce sabor de la flor de Konoha. Estaba extasiado y comenzó con caricias por el cuello de la muchacha. Esta se estremecía a su paso como si de corriente eléctrica se tratase. Sonrió con algo de arrogancia al comprovar que realmente nadie había tocado nunca su piel como él lo estaba haciendo, que ningún otro hombre había tenido el privilegio de saborear su dulce gusto, y tenía la certeza de que mientras él siguiese con vida eso no cambiaría, al menos él no lo permitiría.

Volvió a concentrarse en sus acciones, en desabrochar su camiseta, acariar su cabello rosado, besar sus dulces labios, y mientras, mirarla con detenimiento a la cara. Ella, con los ojos cerrados, ahogaba gemidos de excitación. Deseaba a ese hombre, y lo deseaba ahora. Quería que la hiciera suya, y lo iba a conseguir.

Las manos de la kunoicho, pequeñas y palidas, levantaban lentamente la camiseta mojada del azabache, hasta que por fin Madara por sí solo levantó los brazos y en un movimiento, la prenda yacía junto con la máscara naranja. Al poco tiempo la camiseta de Sakura tambien estubo fuera.

Ahora los dos sentían perfectamente el cuerpo caliente del otro, sus formas. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por la espalda del mayor y caían en el rostro de Sakura, pero nada les frenaba ya. Sus sentimientos eras muy fuertes.

Sakura sentía que cada vez se acercaba el momento más dificil, y se sentía patosa y nerviosa. No tenía ni idea de sexo. Esa siempre había sido una palabra tabú en su familia, y no estaba especialmente informada en el tema. Su familia...¿qué pensarían su madre y su padre si la viesen en ese momento? No le dio tiempo a pensar más cuando sintió la mano férrea de Madara traginando con su ropa interior, intentando zafarse de ella. ¿Cuándo le habían sido sustraidos los pantalones? ¿Y cuándo se los había quitado Madara? Ahora la situación peligraba más aun. Se sentía desprotegida, insegura. Tenía que decírselo, y cuando los dedos del Uchiha se introducieron en sus braguitas blancas, pegó un respingo.

-¡Espera!- gritó a tiempo de que Madara no avanzara más.

El hombre la miró extrañado. A lo mejor había ido muy deprisa... A lo mejor Sakura no quería eso...

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto intentando parecer calmado, pero no lo estaba en absoluto. Estaba encendido, caliente, hambriento de deseo, y tenía su dulce justo delante de sus narices.

-Hm...-pensó por un momento qué decir. No se le vino nada a la menta más que la verdad-. Yo...soy virgen.- informó ingenua. ¿Y si Madara le rechazaba ahora? Podía ser que no quisiera meterse en problemas despojando lo más puro que tenía una muchacha. En seguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Pero para su sorpresa, Madara empezó a reir.

-Ya lo sabía- dijo entre sonrisas.

-A-ah, ¿sí?- estaba pasmada. Ensegida el rubor fue llegando a sus mejillas. Había quedado realmente como una boba.

-Sí, por supuesto. Era evidente- le sonrió de forma arrebatadora. Parecía que estaba tranquilo y seguro, quizá un poco arrogante, pero la arrogancia de Madara era cálida, o eso le pareció a la joven.- Se nota en tus movimientos.

Sakura se avergonzó. Claro, cómo no iba a notarlo, había sido ingenua diciéndoselo. Desvió los ojos, buscando un punto del bosque donde poder resgurdecer su mirada. Pero la mano caliente del azabache palpó su rostro bajo la lluvia y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No pasa nada-rio traquilizador nuevamente-. Eso no es importante- susurró con calided para después posar un suave beso en los labios de Sakura.

Se emocionó. No pudo evitarlo, y para mitigar el llanto abrazó al hombre. Lo habrazó con fuerza, como si le fuera la vida en ello, dejando salir a la lluvia un debil "gracias, Madara" sin ni siquiera saber por qué.

Aspiró el aroma de Sakura y no pudo evitar besar su cuello, nuevamente carcomido por el deseo y la excitación. Ahora ella también estaba más segura, y sabía que podía dejarse llevar en las manos del Uchiha. Y así lo hizo.

Entonces la lluvia, al igual que las ansias de Madara, se hizo más fuerte y abundante. Repiqueteaba contra las rocas y el lago, deshaciendo las imagenes de los árboles que allí se reflejaban.

El sostén que tapaba los atributos femeninos de la chica voló por los aires. Los boxer que cubrían la varonilidad del azabache siguieron el mismo curso, y el destino de las bragas de Sakura no fue muy distinto.

De pronto se vieron sin ninguna prenda, con naturalidad, con ojos llameantes, recorriendo con sus miradas el cuerpo del otro, tocando con total libertad donde quisieran. Madara recorrió el vientre de Sakura con sus labios, con sus besos, mientras sujetaba sus caderas. Esta solo alcanzaba a gemir de vez cuando, a retorcerse de placer, llena de cariño. Se sentía querida de verdad. Luego subió lentamente a sus pechos, repitiendo los besos, delicado, como si la chica que tenía debajo en sus brazos y a su merced pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento, como si solo fuese un sueño provocado por su soledad. Sakura le acarició los cabellos. No, no iba a desaparecer, no era un sueño, había encontrado realmente a la persona que le sacaría de sus soledad. Y no pudo resistirlo más. Entre frases de amor susurradas al oido, entre alagos, cuchicheos que se llevaba la lluvia, suspiros que llegaban a los oidos del hombre, entre ternura y amor, procedió, aunque no sin antes avisarla.

-¿Estas lista?- susurró con voz ronca.

-S-sí- afirmó. Luego sus piernas fueron abriéndose, dejando a Madara paso. Este sonrió, posicionándose.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparada para cualquier cosa. Tenía la intuición de que sería doloroso, y no se equivocaba para nada. Lo primero que sintió fue una fuerte presión, luego interpretó que Madara había comenzado a introducirse en ella. Tenía miedo.

Introdució su miembro lentamente. Quería ser muy cuidadoso y evitar el dolor lo más posible. Para que Sakura se relajara, comenzó a besarla por el cuello otra vez. Logró relajarla.

Se sentía más tranquila. Parecía que Madara no quería dañarla, que tenía miedo de que le doliera, pero tarde o temprano pasaría, y prefierió que fuera temprano. Se aferró a la espalda del hombre y le obligó a avanzar más. Madara entendió el gesto de Sakura y siguió avanzando. Y lo hizo de una vez, pero luego el placer le obligó a repetir el movimiento, y otra vez, y otra.

En esa primera embestida, Sakura aguantó el dolor como pudo. Sintió dentro de ella como algo se rasgaba. También sintió que un líquido se desplazaba por su inerior. Era sangre. L os siguientes empujes no fueron menos dolorosos. Sentía una quemazón increible en su parte íntima y eso realmente no le desagradaba del todo, porque, oculto tras el dolor de la primera vez, notaba el placer, que, poco a poco, tras unas cuantas embestidas, disfrutó. Ahora sí. Ahora lo sentía, y era maravilloso. Su pecho gritaba por más aire, y de su garganta salían fuertes gemidos de placer que de vez en cuando ocultaban el nombre del azabache.

Los gemidos llegaron a oidos de Madara. Entedió por encima que había superado el dolor y se alegró, y se excitó al oir su nombre entre gritos de placer.

Poco a poco las embestidas fueron cesando, Madara no aguantaba más, sentía que muy pronto llegaría a su climax, y no pudo contenerse cuando el líquido blanquecino fue expulsado sin nisiquiera timpo para salir de la chica de ojos verdes.

Ella lo sientió, igualmente extasiada. Había llegado, al igual que Madara, a su climax, aunque eso ella no lo sabía cuando una ola de placer más grande que las otras recorrió su columna obligándola a arquearse. El último gemido salió potente de sus labios. Y luego, una sensación húmeda en su interior...

-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo...-se lamentó Madara. Sakura sonrió sudada y con cansancio. Él le dio un beso efímero en los labios y luego la liberó tirándose como si nada a su lado, dejando que lalluvia le empapase el rostro.

Los dos se sentían felices, muy felices, y no pudieron reprimir una risita.

-Madara...- suspiró la joven contemplándo al nombrado.

Y la lluvia, poco a poco, cesó, dejando a los dos amantes lascivos de amor, escondidos en ese rincón del bosque, donde la magia entre ellos había surgido por primera vez.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Y así fue como, la ahora mujer de cabellos rosas perdió su inocencia, su virginidad. Una risita nerviosa emergió de su garganta mientras se introducía en la bañera a rebosar de espuma. El agua tibia calentaba su piel y ella cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el borde.

Sin quererlo, fue perdiendo la consciencia y entrando en el mundo de los sueños, hasta que por fin sus músculos se destensaron del todo y se durmió.

...

Él abrió la puerta poco a poco. Él sabía que a la dulce chica le encantaba quedarse dormida en la bañera, y a él le encantaba que lo hiciera. Él entró sigilosamente en el baño por temor a despertarla. Él se desprendió de sus ropas y de su máscara y con sumo cuidado se introdujo en la tina quedando sentado frente a la mujer.

Ahora él la mira largo rato y piensa. Él tiene suerte de tenerla, es feliz. Ya no está tan solo en este cruel mundo. Él la tiene a ella, y recíprocamente también. Sonríe mientras recuesta su cabeza en el borde, al igual que la chica lo hizo antes. Y piensa que la chica sonreirá cuando despierte y se lo encuentre sonriendo dormido, frente a ella, como muchas veces hace.

...

Tienen suerte, se quieren mucho. Se han encontrado por casualidad en este mundo de sufrimiento y maldades. Su complicidad es un atisbo más de felicidad entre tanto dolor, es un hilo más, y junto a muchos otros, tejen la red de felicidad que sostienen las injusticias del mundo ninja, ese que algún día un gran héroe cambiará.

**xXxXxXx**

**No pude evitarlo! Tenía que poner algo poético (XD) Jajaja enserio no me pude contener y escribí ese final tan raro... Y esa última frase... Esque estaba pensando en Naruto y me salió así (XD). ¿Cómo estubo? No pasa nada, permito quejas y comentarios insultantes () y de más. Mmm creo que ahora escribiré un fic AU sobre Sasori, algo cómico... Hehe, en fin.**

**Sayonara babies!**

**Atte::: **


End file.
